NoTeBOokK
by Tono Radish
Summary: A cursed notebook with information on each student. A lovesick high school girl. The power to change everything. Obsession. Posession. Need. Greeed. Power. Disater. Start. Finish. Will she make it out of her dream... alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Notebook**

Nekozawa smiled to himself, holding a little black book as he entered the host club. There were no activities today, something had come up where they had to cancel. What was it you ask? Why it's simple, Kyoya had misplaced his black notebook. Not so simple? I guess it's true that this must mean the end of the world, at least that's what Tamaki had said. This was partially true, not that they know that at the time. Regardless, Nekozawa's appearance in the room only confirmed Tamaki's suspicions.

"Is Renge Kun here? I have her order."

Renge rose out of the floor and took it.

"Well then I shall take my leave. Be careful of what you write inside, neh Renge Kun? And Otori Kun… try harder not to misplace your belongings."

He disappeared into the darkest corner of the room and then vanished completely. Before anyone could ask, Renge was already down the hall walking to the front where a car would take her home.

XXX

She got home and stared at the little black book in her hands. Opening it she found notes on other students and how to use them, if the curse had worked, then she could have the power a little otaku could never obtain. It was this feeling of being trapped that made her finally love this man, but there was another, her former love was in the way.

She flipped the pages of the book until the writing stopped. Taking a pen she wrote on the first blank line of the first blank page, "Love Me."

She continued to write words of this kind until the page was full. Then she closed the book and hid it under her pillow and went to sleep, not noticing the sheet of paper that slipped out under her desk, "be careful what you wish for."


	2. Chapter 2

**NoteBook 2**

Renge took careful steps through the halls, when she deemed no one was around she opened her school bag and pulled out the cursed black notebook. She wasn't entirely sure if Nekozawa's magic had worked or not yet, so she went over the notes Kyoya had made on each student and the notes she had written herself.

"Renge is that my note book?"

Her eyes shot up, Kyoya was gazing at her, not the note book in her hands. He glanced away from her and moved his hand to cover his face.

"Kyoya? Is something wrong?"

She then noticed a pink in his cheeks. Kyoya was blushing? He never blushes? He never shows any mood other than evil lord? This color on his face was weakness, so why would he be sharing it with Renge of all people? What about Haruhi? She was the cross dresser he's in love with? So why now with Renge?

"I- I guess you'd like your note book back. I'm sorry. I took it without permission…"

She offered the book to him but her gently pushed it back to her.

"I have no need for it any longer, so… today at the host club… will you stay above the ground? It's lonely without you there."

Her eyes widened when he left for class. She flipped open the book and word for word. She had scripted an encounter between she and Kyoya the night before, and here it was happening! This book had given her the power an otaku could never possess, not even a wealthy one. She was granted the divine power to control and mold the world around her. She could do whatever she wanted now. Everything they said was impossible was now only the flick of a wrist away. She opened the book again, and evil glint in her eye, she pulled out a pen from her pocket, "You will love me to, and you, and you, and you, and… all of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**NoteBook 3**

Renge went to the host club to find that each and every one of them had followed her dialog perfectly. Kyoya was the most jealous, of course, when Tamaki was flirting with her. None of you know this but she secretly wants a over triangle with Tamaki, Kyoya, and herself. That or with the twins. The twins didn't work as well though; they were too in love with each other. It wasn't until later she found a warning in the back of the notebook; apparently True Love really is just the ultimate black magic fucker.

That night in her room she sat and stared at her hand made notes, "This is a waste of what I've been given… I wonder if I can _really_ do anything?" She flipped to the next blank page and began to write, "Tomorrow, Kyoya will become the character I wanted him to be and the twins will fall out of love with each other. Tamaki will stop paying attention to Haruhi. Mori will speak very kindly and smile. Honey will stop being such a baby and quit cake. Haruhi… what to do with her? She's been in the way of my dreams since I met her. I can't believe I ever thought he… she was more than a pretty face. Shes an attention whore practically on her knees begging for the hosts. Haruhi… what to do with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hell has returned me to you and now I give you… the 4****th**** NoteBook.**

**~Tono**

NoteBook 4:

Renge read through her words. "I can do anything with this book." Just yesterday she made a flock of white doves fly through the school hallways, she changed the red roses in the garden to s blue color, and changed school to a half day. Even so these were trivial to her true powers.

"I've only just begun."

Kyoya had asked her out on a date. Tamaki was about to start a fight while the twins threw things at each other. Honey started picking on Kasanoda and anyone else who posed a threat. Mori ended up becoming a lacky smiling and willing.

"_How dare you ask her out when I was about to!"_

_Haruhi appeared behind Tamaki, with her big brown eyes, "Sempai?"_

_He snapped out of it immediately._

"In other words she's still stronger than me. I could just… but this isn't a death note and that wouldn't be any fun. She allowed me to be in love with her and then play all the boys at once. It isn't fair. None of it is."

"_Renge what are you doing?"_

"No! Just shut up!"

"_She's reading that stupid anime crap."_

"It isn't stupid!"

"_And what's she wearing?"_

"_You look like an idiot."_

"_Why don't you just be normal for once?"_

"_She can't."_

"_No boy will ever like you."_

"_You're a freak!"_

"_Weirdo!"_

"Everyone just stop it!"

Renge looked around her bedroom. She was alone.

"I'll never forgive them, any of them. They'll see! They'll regret ever making fun of me!"

She began to write all over again; page after page, word after word.

"I'm going to change the world, starting with you Haruhi Fujioka."

**Okay so this story is coming back! Huzzah! I reread what I had and I was all "Why did I stop writing this? People can relate to this?" So I pulled up a word document and bam. Here it is. Expect another update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it goes guys, I'm finally about to get into the story. Renge is about to change the world! I hope this makes you feel as crazy as I do!**

**NoteBook 5**

"Erase."

Renge walked into the school building from her car. Today she made it cloudy, no rain, just cloudy. She wanted it nice and dramatic for the big confrontation scene.

"Erase."

She smiled to herself as she sat down in her classroom. She took note over each student. The twins came and chatted her up and then got into a spat over who was going over boundaries and how they didn't know if they could share her anymore.

"Renge who do you like more? Me or that stupid Kaoru?"

"Stupid? You're failing your foreign language class? Renge is French, I can at least speak French. Suck a dick Hikaru!"

"Why you- take this!"

Hikaru threw a table at his brother. Kaoru dodged it with excellent skill. Renge could only smile. It was nice to be fought over.

"Guys what are you doing?"

Right on time as usual Haruhi.

"Excuse you but we're in the middle of something," groaned Hikaru.

"If you could just leave us alone now," finished Kaoru.

"Fine, whatever."

"Jeez what was that just now," mutter Hikaru going to his seat.

"What a prick," replied Kaoru doing the same.

Haruhi turned around to Renge, "Hey do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Renge looked at Haruhi for a minute when the class rep appeared, "Oh Renge, do you know this kid?"

"Class Rep what are you talking about, it's me?"

"School will be starting soon so you should go back to your classroom."

"This is my classroom."

"I didn't get any notes on a transfer?"

"What are you talking about? It's me Haruhi Fujioka."

The class rep went over to the attendance list and skimmed it.

"Oh look, Haruhi Fujioka. Wait you've been in our class all year? How did I not notice you?"

"But you… never mind, it's fine."

She took her seat and I watched her. It had already begun.

"Erase."

The school day ended and we walked into the host club. I had been extra clingy to Haruhi as of this morning. I had to watch it all unravel beneath her. I had to watch her whole world disappear along with her. So I watched her open the door to the host club.

"Erase."

**Mwahahahahaha! Soooo what do you guys think so far? Not good not bad? Look the good bits are coming don't you worry. I just can't wait to finish this because then ending I have in mind is gonna rock your socks… like the ending to "This Is The End." Usually Seth fails me but… holy crap that movie was actually amazing. Same goes for Monsters University. As soon as I left the theater I was like "I have to make a fanfiction because this movie was so amazeballs." Okay okay enough. Comment!**


End file.
